


Sleeping Lions

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Crow's a little fuzzy about the details of the previous night, but he's very sure it's not his own bed he's woken up in...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks as always to Ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

While he had to admit he was pretty fuzzy on the exact details of the previous night, Crow had become very aware of two things as he woke up. First, that the bed he was lying in very definitely wasn’t his bed. Second, that he was naked and lying next to an equally naked Aion.

His first instinct was to panic. Ok, there was the tiny possibility that nothing had happened and the whole scene was perfectly innocent. Seriously tiny. And that the growing ache in his lower back was totally completely unrelated. Then Aion shifted position and Crow saw a pair of very distinct scratches running down the length of his shoulders and the lie Crow was busy constructing for himself died.

Ok. So they’d fucked. That… Crow couldn’t say he was unhappy about it, exactly, he just wished he could remember what had happened. And how. What had they been doing last night? Crow picked at the block on his memory, trying to retrace his steps. They’d been out celebrating, the four of them, and for some reason he’d decided to risk ruining the occasion by probing Aion about that statement he’d made at the Grateful Rock Festival. The one about how he, Crow, worshipped Aion even more than Grateful King. Which was crazy! Where the hell did Aion get off saying something like that? No-one was better than Grateful King, even if Aion was ridiculously talented and wrote music that worked better with his lyrics than anyone else could! And looked amazing while playing guitar! And had a mane of glorious hair that Crow just wanted to wrap himself up in. And was super tall. Did he mention tall?

Crow was pretty sure that was exactly how the conversation had gone last night as well.

He had no idea where Rom and Yaiba had gone after that. Slipped off and left the pair of them to it, he guessed? Crow really wanted to check his phone and see if either of them had sent a message. Y’know, just to make sure he and Aion hadn’t killed each other or something. Something to show they cared. Might be nice if he could see what time it was as well, seeing as Aion didn’t seem to believe in clocks and the vague grey light filtering into the room gave nothing away. He had no idea where it was though. Or where his clothes were, now that he looked around Aion’s surprisingly sparse room. Man, they really must have been desperate to get to it…

Ok, so he’d said something stupid, as always – how had Aion reacted? He’d been… confused? Kind of shaky? Crow could just about remember yelling and gesturing frantically, trying to backtrack on some of the more embarrassing shit he’d said, Aion had ended up with his back pressed up against a wall, then he’d leaned down and…

Oh.

Crow reached up and let his fingers run along his lips, feeling them tingle as he tried to hold on to the memory of how Aion’s lips had felt against them. He’d really screwed up this time, hadn’t he? What the hell was he going to say when Aion finally woke up? He picked at a chip in his nail polish as he contemplated his options. Play it cool? Act like it wasn’t really a big deal? But that might hurt Aion. Not to mention, if Aion went along with it and also shrugged the whole thing off, he’d feel… Crow closed his eyes and curled up beneath the covers, suddenly feeling extra small in the vast expanse of Aion’s bed. Maybe he should just get some more sleep? He might be better equipped to deal with everything in the morning proper, instead of whatever the hell this time was.

His eyes snapped open again. First he needed to take a leak.

Crow slipped out of the bed and tiptoed across the room as quietly as possible, wincing every time he made the slightest noise and finally finding the bathroom after a few false starts. How many cupboards did Aion need anyway? Once he’d taken care of business, Crow stopped and studied himself in the mirror. Now that he looked, there was a hell of a lot of physical evidence of just what they’d done last night. He folded his arms around himself as he examined the various bite marks and bruises covering his body. 

A bruise on his collarbone from where Aion had bitten him while he played with Aion’s hair.

A reddening around his nipple where Aion had licked and sucked until Crow couldn’t take it anymore and had cried out.

Fingermarks on his shoulders from where Aion had held him down as they…

His cock stirred at the memories, and Crow glared down at it in annoyance. “Oh, you can shut up. This is your damn fault anyway.”

To distract himself, Crow rummaged through a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of mouthwash, using it to wash some of the lingering bitterness out of his mouth. Aion couldn’t begrudge him that, right? It was only when he went to put the bottle back that he realised his hands were shaking. Which was crazy! How long had they been bandmates now? He shouldn’t be scared! But… It wasn’t like he had a whole lot of experience of this kind of situation, waking up in some other guy’s bed. Then again, he couldn’t imagine Aion had much experience of the opposite either… And he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever. Crow leaned over the sink, steadying his hands and breathing deeply as he willed himself to calm down. He wasn’t sure how long he was there for – it could have been minutes or half an hour, given the way time seemed to stretch out – and once he decided that he was calm as he was likely to get he smiled weakly at himself in the mirror before turning to leave. 

The silence had a different quality as he stepped back out into the bedroom. Instead of the quiet, sleepy air it had previously, it was a little more expectant. And a pair of red eyes were open and staring at him from the bed.

Shit. Aion was awake.

Crow froze, hands automatically going to cover his crotch. Kind of pointless really, it wasn’t like there was anything Aion hadn’t seen by now… “Hey… Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up, I just… Uh, hang on.”

He dashed across the room and buried himself under the covers once again, wrapping them around him like a protective cocoon. “So… hey, how are you?”

_How are you?_ Crow cringed internally at how pathetic that must have sounded, but Aion didn’t seem to notice or care, instead regarding Crow with serious eyes.

“I thought you might have left.”

“Little hard to, I don’t know where my clothes are...” Crow started to laugh but trailed off quickly when Aion’s expression didn’t even vaguely change. “Not… Not that I would anyway!”

“I see.”

Not a single Dark God or Black Monster… Crow wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Aion so serious, it was really throwing him. Obviously, humour wasn’t the way to go with this situation, and he really couldn’t admit how patchy his memory of last night really was. So.

How did he really feel?

“Look, Aion… I know this whole thing is a little weird…” Aion’s eyes narrowed and Crow moved on hastily, “But I’m ok with this if you are? I mean, if you wanted to carry on and do it again? I’d… I’d like that a lot. I mean, I… I like you a lot.” 

It wasn’t going to win any awards for eloquence, but Crow hoped it would be enough. He held his breath as he waited, watching for the slightest change in Aion’s expression as the seconds ticked on. When Aion finally moved, he pounced, wrapping his arms tightly around Crow and nuzzling his face into the side of Crow’s neck while making a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

Crow sighed in relief, settling back against the pillows and letting one hand run through Aion’s hair. Sure, he still had yet another awkward conversation to come once practice came, explaining to the others just what had happened while chewing them out for just abandoning them, but this… At least this he hadn’t screwed up.

And next time Crow would make sure he remembered every second.


End file.
